Going to a Festival Melizabeth Oneshot
by moelang-d
Summary: *Set 3000 years ago* Elizabeth and Meliodas are visiting a human festival. Both of them became a couple just recently and Elizabeth want to spent some time together. Meliodas still doesn't know where she is leading him to. - Fluff pure fluff


'Meliodas come' she laughed.  
'Yes.' he said quietly following.  
She was so beautiful he thought. Always smiling and looking at him without Fear in her eyes. She was perfect. Well almost... If she were a demon or he were a goddess it would have been better for both of them. Maybe she wasn't seeing it but he knew that their choice to be a couple would lead to despair.  
Before he could think further she interrupted his thoughts.

' Mel why do you look so grumpy again. You should smile once in a while. This world is beautiful after all.' she grinned.

Yeah it is only beautiful because you are here he thought.  
'Mmh I suppose you are right. he looked away.  
' Could you finally tell me where we are going? ' he said monotonous. Both of them were still moving forward.

' A festival. A human one. ' his eyes widened. He stopped.  
' Wait.. You mean you want to go to a human village? ' he looked at her back.  
'... Yeah... Are you so against it?' she still didn't looked back.

He looked irritated 'No it's not like that but did you forget that I am a demon and you a goddess. I may be able to hide my darkness but what is with your wings? And this is not everything what if someone recognizes us? Everything would be over... ' he said silently. He could not comprehend how she would want to take such a risk.

' Meliodas... I.. You know ever since I was born I was kept in the big palace of my mother. I was never allowed to attend any festivals or party's. So I thought that we could go together but you are right. It is too risky... I'm sorry to have such a dump idea..' she turned around and started walking away.

Meliodas knew that he was in the right. It was too dangerous but still... It was strange his heart hurt. Since he met Elizabeth he experienced so many emotions and feelings he didn't know even existed inside of him. This time too it was strange he didn't wanted to see her down like that. He wanted to grant her wish so he started thinking what can he do... He remembered.

He grabbed her hand 'Wait. I have an idea.' she turned around 'Hm?' she still looked sad. He chanted a magic spell and their appearance changed. They looked like ordinary humans and their aura was surpressed anyway.  
She looked very surprised but also happy. She began to smile again. His heart warmed up. That's what he wanted to see.

'How.. You... Thank you Mel!' she stepped closer and started kissing him.  
' Well I just remembered that I learnt a spell to disguise myself when I still was a child. I thought I would never need it so I kinda forgot about it.' he said while continuing the kiss.

After a while they stopped. Meliodas took the hand of Elizabeth and both of them were walking towards the village. When they arrived the festival has already started.

' What do you want to do Elizabeth? ' he asked. 'Hmm how about we eat something first' she said while smiling uncontrollably. Meliodas was happy that she had fun. First of all they tried a new dish that was invented by humans. It was called Ice-cream and it was delicious. Sometimes human are not useless he thought.

While just walking beside each other and enjoying their time music started playing. People started to dance happily. Meliodas never saw such dance before. Elizabeth's eyes started to sparkle. He knew what was coming.

'Mel..? Would you.. Could you..' before she could say another word he put his fingers to her lips.  
'Shh a lady is not supposed to be the one to ask. So will you give me this dance Lady Elizabeth.' he said now slightly embarrassed. Her eyes widened 'Yes!... Lord Meliodas' she giggled.

They started dancing the odd dance. This was different from anything he ever learned. He could dance. That was no question but normally you had to dance in a certain pattern. It was strange at the beginning but seeing how much fun she had he also felt delighted.

After eating and dancing some more they were on their way home. Elizabeth was dizzy from dancing the whole time so Meliodas had to carry her. He gave her a piggyback ride. Since he already dispelled the magic on both of them her wings were touching him the whole time not that it bothered him.

They were already near to the closest portal to the cestial realm. He could not get near any further. Elizabeth fell asleep on the way. He gently dropped her to the ground.  
'Hey, Elizabeth wake up. We are almost here' he poked her cheek.  
'Mmh Mel.. let me sleep some more. You were so warm. ' she unconsciously hugged him and sank down.

'I could live with that... Wait.. no I also have to return or Chandler will question me again where I was alone so long. No matter what I do that old geezer is always so persistent...' he stopped to find Elizabeth on his lap already sleeping again.  
'Damn it.. What should I do? She is too cute... Ah wait.' he darkly smiled.

'Hmmh... wha... what are you doing?..' she almost sceamed looking down at her chest. 'I thought if you want to sleep I could too. On these soft pillows.' he said while inconnectly smiling.

What followed was a Ark hitting his face and a embarrassed Elizabeth flying away. 'Idiotttt'  
'It was worth it' he whispered.

-later in the demon kings castle-

Meliodas tried to sneak silently in his room when he heard a voice. 'M m master! What is with your face!?' Chandler furiously screamed.

'Well damn it'

Yeah my second English One Shot is finished I hope you liked it :)


End file.
